


The Moon's Call

by Xparrot



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, Present Tense, Seashore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-22
Updated: 2009-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xparrot/pseuds/Xparrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouryuu doesn't like the sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moon's Call

**Author's Note:**

> Comment-fic for Madsqueeble, prompt: "Kouryuu, Koumyou, seashore."

Kouryuu doesn't like the sea, the way it arches over the horizon and goes on forever, and yet the waves keep washing up and washing up on the sand, as if even the ocean's terrifyingly vast depths aren't large enough to contain them. And every wave is higher, until the saltwater overflows, lapping at their toes.

"It's not that the ocean's basin is too shallow," Koumyou tells him, when he asks. "But the moon is calling to the water, so the water has to rise to try to reach it."

"But the moon's too far away," Kouryuu says. "The water will never reach it."

"But that is what it means to be the ocean," Koumyou says. "The ocean's waves are more powerful than anything people can build, but when the moon calls, the ocean will always rise to it, with all its strength, until it overflows."

"That's stupid," Kouryuu says.

Koumyou smiles. "Only to those who have never heard the moon."


End file.
